


"Experimenting"

by screamqueens4life (pllxoxo)



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: Caught in the Act, Cute, F/F, Gay, idk try it, lol, soooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/screamqueens4life
Summary: Just got re-obsessed with this pair. Hope you like my first Libby/Chanel fanfic :)





	"Experimenting"

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 1, b/c let's be real it's the best season

Grace sighs as she looks through her bag and double-checks. "What's wrong?" Zayday asked looking up from her book. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot my book on the Cold War. There's no way I can do my essay without it." She says with an annoyed frown. 

"Let's go then." Zayday replies standing up as she packs her books away. "You really don't..." Grace starts. "There's a killer on the loose. I'm not having my best friend killed because she forgot her book." She replies already heading for the door.

Smiling, Grace walks with her. "Thanks. I was really starting to dread walking back in the dark." She agrees.

\---

Before they know it, they're back at the Kappa Kappa Tau house laughing about some joke. "He didn't!" Grace laughs as they make it up the stairs. "I know, I can't believe I have to sit next to that weirdo." Zayday agrees.

When they make it to the landing, they hear a very weird noise. 

"Oh my god!" They hear Chanel yell loudly. Grace and Zayday glance at each other. There's a banging sound and a gasp. The Red Devil. On in instinct they both grab the nearest thing they can see (a book on Russian History for Grace and a pink fluffy lamp for Zayday) and they rush in.

It's not the Red Devil. Instead, Chanel has her legs open, #5 between them. "Oh my god! Get me the bleach!" Grace yells dropping the book as she covers her eyes. "And here I thought you hated each other..." Zayday muttered closing her eyes.

Chanel pushes #5 away, covering herself with the sheets. "We do! I was just... Expermenting." Chanel snaps as Libby gives her a hurt look. "Seemed like a pretty passionate experiment to me..." Grace replies slowly. "Obviously, they're head over heels for each other." #3 says appearing in the doorway.

"Shut up, #3!" Chanel yells throwing a pillow at her. "Now get out!" She adds glaring at the other two girls.

Quickly, Zayday and Grace rush out with #3 shutting the door. "You don't really hate me. Do you, Chanel?" They hear #5 ask in a quiet voice. "You're not the worst. Now carry on, slut." Chanel replies.

"I never thought I'd say this... But #5 and Chanel make a really good couple." Zayday mutters. "I've been waiting for those idiots to confess since day one." #3 replies blankly. "I bet no one would believe it. #5 and Chanel into each other." Grace chuckles.

#3 shrugs and walks away, leaving Zayday and Grcae to walk into their bedroom. "That was... Interesting." Zayday says as Grace grabs her history book. "More than." She agrees.


End file.
